


Anyhow...

by TheNinth



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Five Times, Gen, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinth/pseuds/TheNinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times House Didn't Kill James Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyhow...

  1. Well how was _he_ supposed to know Jimmy was allergic to tofu? Who the hell's allergic to soy! Honestly, the one time he tries to do something _nice_ for Wilson, like get him something from the new Indian place near the campus... _this_ happened. They didn't say they put tofu in it. It looked like cheese! Anyhow, they were at the hospital. It's not like there wasn't any epinephrine around.

 

  2. They would have been completely _fine_ going around the curve, even though House had the bike low to the ground (okay, he had it lower than he should have with a person on the back). They _would_ have been fine if Wilson hadn't shrieked right in House's ear and apparently tried to perform some variant of the Heimlich maneuver in a desperate attempt to hold on tighter. Anyhow, they were both wearing helmets and he'd convinced Wilson to get a leather jacket, so they were pretty much intact, although Wilson banged the hell out of his kneecap and for a month he had a limp to match House's.

 

  3. In hindsight, maybe sneaking up on Wilson, on Halloween night, after they'd spent roughly six hours watching horror movies _was_ a bad idea. Anyhow, House was pretty sure that stain would wash out of Wilson's pants.

 

  4. Oh, he _wanted_ to kill Wilson, that's for sure. He wanted to grab him by the collar and pull his tie so tight it made his eyes pop out of his head. Wilson didn't have any right to sneak behind House's back and cancel his date. Sure she was a professional. So what? Anyhow, he'd snuck behind Wilson's back first and read through his divorce proceedings to find out exactly how much he'd be paying Julie in alimony (House was just making sure Wilson would be able to continue to support him). So really, it was a fair trade.

 

  5. That strange night when Wilson leaned over the low wall that divided their balconies and asked House if he ever thought about doing anything really impulsive and stupid. House had looked at him with an expression that telegraphed "Do you _know_ who you're talking to?" Wilson sighed and partially hid his face behind his hand. "There's someone I can't get out of my head," Wilson said, "and every time I see this person I just want to kiss them. Just...." Wilson stopped there and grabbed House's jacket. Wilson was faster and stronger than House would have figured him to be, and he tasted like vanilla mint mouthwash. Anyhow, he couldn't kill Wilson for that. Not when House had been thinking about it for months, too. 
  




End file.
